


You Want My Number?

by Humansunshine



Series: Maia Month 2018 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Maia Month 2018, Science Girlfriends, Transgender Author, transgender Maia Roberts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Maia's helping Izzy investigate a sea monster. Izzy has a question for her.





	You Want My Number?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by trans-culture-is on tumblr: Ik you already did nb maia but uhh trans female maia coming out/tranistioning w her supportive gf Izzy?
> 
> I actually really hate coming out fics. Soooo I did something a little different. Hope you enjoy!

“So you think this creepy sea monster thing was genetically engineered?” Izzy checked, peering through her microscope. The Institute had caught a strange entity in the Hudson river that had been feeding on demons, and Alec had called in Maia to see if it could possibly be a mundane species before proceeding further with their investigation. Maia was pretty happy to help, especially once Alec told her that she’d be paid the same freelance fee that Magnus got for helping them out. It would pay her rent for a month, so she couldn’t complain. 

“Yeah, it has to be. I mean, they’ve got the base genome of an octopus, but… Everything outside that is definitely engineered. There is nothing natural about this thing.” Maia looked at the monster dead on the table, her eyebrows furrowed. “Though it does have its reproductive organs intact, which means it may have a partner down there.”

Izzy groaned, pushing back from her desk. “Really?” 

“Yeah, I think so. Sorry.” 

“No, it’s better that we know. I guess we’re going to have to search the Hudson.” Izzy sighed, pulling her goggles off and tossing them down next to her microscope. “I should tell Alec. Thank you so much for coming in, Maia.”

“It’s no big deal,” Maia shrugged, “though I do have to get going, I have a shift at the Hunter’s Moon.” 

Izzy hummed, getting to her feet. “Can I, uh, borrow your hand for a sec?” 

Frowning, Maia slowly put her hand out. “Okay…?”

“It’s nothing bad,” Izzy giggled, uncapping a pen. “I just want to give you my number.”

“Oh!” Maia blinked, taken aback. Izzy had been totally professional until this very moment; she hadn’t given off any kind of hint that she was interested in Maia. Not in that way. 

“Do you not want it?” Izzy faltered, her pen hovering over Maia’s skin.

“No, I do! Of course!” Maia could feel herself getting flustered. Did Izzy know? Should she say no, before she wrote her number down? Was she really passing that well these days? 

Izzy was halfway through writing her number. 

“It’s just that…” 

Izzy stopped, quirking her eyebrow as she looked up at Maia. “What is it? Are you seeing someone? It’s really okay if you don’t want to go ou-”

“I’m trans,” Maia blurted out. “Gender.” She pressed her lips together. “Transgender.” 

With a slow smile, Izzy straightened up. “Yeah? Are you worried that might put me off dating you?” 

“Or make you want to just sleep with me for the story,” Maia admitted, panicking a little as Izzy’s face fell. “Not that I think that you’re an awful person! I just… You never know, in my experience.”

Izzy sighed, biting her lip to hide a smile. “I see. Well, if I tell you it makes no difference to me one way or the other, can I finish writing my number?” 

Maia nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

With a soft giggle, Izzy finished writing her number on Maia’s hand. “There. Call me.” 

“I will,” Maia promised.

They stood there for a moment, smiling at each other, Maia’s eyes alight with happiness. 

“Babe, don’t you have a shift?” Izzy prodded gently, and Maia’s eyes went wide, snatching up her jacket. 

“Yes! I do! Right, yeah, I’ll, I’ll call you.” She nodded, backing out of the room. 

Izzy grinned at her. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
